


You're my flashlight

by BloodthirstyMerc



Category: Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Threesome - M/M/M, bart is the sex toy, but not really, cockring, flashlight, fleshlight, idk yet tho, including enemas, lemme know if you want that aha, on a small scale tho, sex toy, this may get a pert two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: Tim and Kon tie Bart up and use him like a fleshlight of sorts...





	You're my flashlight

**Author's Note:**

> Come join my DC RP Discord Server! 18+ and for any and all ships!
> 
> [DC RP server](https://discord.gg/qe4Hu8J)

Bart knew there was no way he was going _anywhere_. Even if he could manage to get out of the knots Tim had tied in his ropes, it’s not like Kon wouldn’t be able to keep him pinned down. And he could run forever, but he didn’t want to be anywhere else anyway. It was usually part of the game to kick and squirm, trying to make it seem like maybe he couldn’t but wanted to escape. But not tonight. No, he was as still as he could possibly be, the only movement was from his chest heaving with every breath he took.

He hasn’t been gagged, but Kon had asked him very nicely to stay as quiet as he possibly could. And Bart was always one to want to please his boyfriends. So, he would try his hardest to keep himself silent. Though he had a feeling there wasn’t much hope for that.

As it was, he’d managed to keep to soft whimpers of pleasure as Kon worked him open, which was the best he could do. Thick fingers pressing into his walls, curling hard against him, spreading as wide as they could until he was almost gaping. It felt incredible being opened that much, knowing that he looked loose and that they could see his hole twitching and clenching around nothing like it was trying to draw them in naturally.

He wasn’t that comfortable if he was honest, but he’s also been in worse. His elbows were tied to his sides, and his hands pulled up to his chest, pressing firmly into his collarbones from how tight the ropes were. His legs had been pushed up his body, knees against his elbows, keeping him spread open even further. He couldn’t do more than wriggle his fingers and toes. And something about how powerless he felt made the whole thing so much better.

He couldn’t crane his neck enough to look down his body to watch Tim and Kon. It hurt his neck if he tried for too long because of the way he was bound. So, he was left to stare up at the ceiling, unable to know what they were going to do to him or when. The only warnings he was going to get was the burning heat of their hands on his body before he was used how they wanted to use him. And he definitely wasn’t against that idea.

He could hear the two whispering to each other, but he couldn’t make out what they were saying exactly. And aside from that, there was the sounds of them kissing, of Tim’s moans caught by Kon’s lips and the light touch of Tim’s hand against the underside of his thigh. It had to be Tim’s, it was too small to be Kon’s.

The bed dips at his side when Kon moves, leaving Tim behind him as he crawls up the bed. He catches Bart’s attention, their eyes meeting as Kon’s fingers tangle in the mess of his hair. He wants to say something, wants to ask Kon to kiss him, just because he wants to taste Tim on his lips, wants to have that bitter flare of Tim’s pre-come between them but he holds his tongue.

Tim’s hands grip his sides, holding him still as his hips roll over his ass. The head presses to his rim, dragging down the cleft of his ass, back up to nudge Bart’s balls before it’s sliding back down over his slick rim. Bart bites into his cheek, feeling his throat close up as he tries to keep himself quiet when the head of Tim’s cock hooks on his rim. There’s a pause, long enough that Bart’s able to let out a shaky breath.

Tim’s fingers dig into his sides more and he thrusts forward. Usually they’re not too rough with him, but usually, Kon doesn’t spend nearly an hour stretching him open and making sure his hole is lubed up enough that there’s no chance for proper friction. A groan gets caught in Bart’s throat as Tim bottoms out instantly, before pulling back, his cock slipping from his body completely.

His pace is firm but slow, more teasing to himself than to Bart and the speedster _knows_ that kind of pace. Like when he’s jerking himself off, or when he’s using a toy over his cock and he wants to make it last. Bart’s toes curl because the movement is perfect. His body is so open and wet that when he clenches, it barely feels like anything changes, but Tim still lets out a small moan of pleasure.

Kon moves forward and Bart watches out the corner of his eye as the Kryptonian moves back down the bed again, and out of his sight. Bart wished he could see, wished that he could more or beg for more and tell Tim how good it felt.

Tim’s movements stop for a second, the head of his cock still buried inside Bart. His hands fall away from Bart’s body and are instantly replaced by the weight and pressure of Kon’s. A shiver runs down Bart’s spine as he feels them collectively shuffle forward a little and he can picture them, Kon pressed against Tim’s back, guiding his hips with his own, back and forth into Bart’s own body. And Kon uses his strength to pull Bart up and down the bed, moving him just enough that it’s noticeable. Fucking him on Tim’s cock.

“F-fuck,” Tim moans softly, and Bart can tell his head is tipped back against Kon’s shoulder from how throaty and open it sounds.

Bart can feel the tremble in Tim’s thighs from where they’re pressed together, and he doesn’t blame Tim for being so close already. As it was, if he didn’t have a ring around his cock, and was getting the friction he needed, he’d probably have come while Kon was working him open.

Tim’s thrusts become a little more erratic and desperate, his breath hitching every time he pushes into Bart’s body. And the noises he’s making are nearly enough to have Bart moaning, and it’s so hard to stay quiet because he knows that Tim’s close and it feels amazing with his cock dragging hot and heavy inside him, brushing his prostate when he tilts his hips just right.

“Babe,” Tim hisses and Bart knows it’s probably not directed at him, but it still has him whimpering and his arms tug on his restraints without intention.

Kon pulls him down harder against Tim’s cock and from there it only takes a few more thrusts before Tim’s crying out softly, back arching as his hand drops to Bart’s thigh, nails biting into his skin to steady himself. Bart can’t hold back from groaning as he feels Tim’s come fill his body. The perfect feeling of being full.

Tim shakes against him, panting heavily as he gives a few more little rocks into Bart’s body. Kon tilts his head back and kisses him, slow and firm, praising him whenever their lips part. Tim moves until he’s able to regain himself and pulls back from Kon to look down at Bart again. He slowly pulls out, and with how loose his hole is, Bart can’t hold his come in even when he clenches. Tim’s thumb prods at his rim a little before he pulls away completely and moves to the side.

He can’t keep himself up properly, so he slouches back against the headboard, letting out a small moan as he tips his head back against the wall. Bart turns his head to look up at him, watching his chest heave slowly as his breathing finally starts to even out.

Kon’s hands grip Bart’s hips, drawing his attention to the fact that Kon’s very much not done with him. He makes a small noise as Kon rolls him onto his side, pinning him down a little roughly by pushing his hands down into his side. He lines himself up with Bart’s used hole, the head of his cock brushing over him slowly. The come dripping from Bart’s body collects on the head of Kon’s cock, spreads across his ass as Kon grinds into him more like he’s teasing himself.

He slides in just as easily as Tim had and it makes Bart moan softly in pleasure as he’s filled again. Kon’s thrusts are just as slow and even as Tim’s had been, almost _boring_ and yet it still feels amazing. His hips still slap against Bart’s own, and his thrusts are so precise that Bart can count the seconds before each impact perfectly. His head tips back and he bites hard into his bottom lip to stop from moaning as he’s drilled into the bed.

The wet sounds of Kon pushing Tim’s come deeper, deeper, keeping most of it from going anywhere as the rets coats his dick and makes the slide easier is all that fills the room. Bart’s cock aches, he wants to beg to come, wants to bed Kon to tilt his hips just a little and shove against his prostate, wants to feel that mind-blowing pleasure that’ll have him making a mess all over himself. But instead, he holds his tongue and he drowns in the feeling of Kon inside him, all around him, grunting and moaning as he uses Bart’s body to make himself feel good.

Bart clenches as much as he can, begging for it without saying anything. Begging for Kon to fill him up further, begging to be claimed by them both. It pulls a moan from Kon and he picks up the pace of his thrusts, already close from just watching and being pressed up against Tim while the younger had used Bart.

“You look so good baby,” Tim praises, his voice still a little gravely. It catches Bart’s attention and he looks up to him. Tim’s eyes are on Kon, of course, but the smirk tipping up the corner of his lips speaks for what he says next. “Using our pretty toy.”

Bart’s eyes roll closed and he barely bites back the noise he makes. Tim _knew_ what he was doing and that saying stuff like that would get Bart squirming if he was actually able to. As it is, he can just curl his toes and make weak noises. Kon chuckles, his hands trailing down lower on Bart’s body to grip his ass, holding him still.

Tim crawls across the bed to Kon again, kneeling beside him. Bart can’t turn his head enough to look at them properly, but Kon’s noises get caught by Tim’s lips and judging by the whines he’s giving Tim’s either teasing his rim or his nipple. Maybe it’s both.

Kon’s thrusts become more erratic and forceful, shoving Bart harder into the bed. His cock aches, he wants to come so bad and he knows the moment that Kon’s finished with him he’ll finally get that relief.

Kon’s hold slips slightly on Bart’s body, from the sweat forming between them and how desperate he’s moving now, his orgasm building up the more that Tim teases him and the tighter Bart clenches around him. Kon pulls away from Tim, groaning softly as he tips his head forward.

“Oh, fuck,” Kon moans, head tipping back slightly as he presses his hips firmly against Bart’s own. He comes inside him, filling him further as Bart bites so hard into his bottom lip that it hurts and nearly splits. He’ll bruise for sure.

Tim moves to Bart’s front, resting his hand on his side as he strokes his thumb against his arm. Bart whimpers softly and tilts his head down to meet Tim’s gaze. He’s still smirking, and all Bart can think about is how full and good he feels but how _badly_ he needs to come right now.

Kon pulls out slowly, and Bart whines at the loss, trying to clench up so that he doesn’t lose too much of their come. But he can’t keep it all inside, because he’s opened too much and he’s so full, but it does feel nice dripping out of him.

“God, he’s such a mess,” Kon hums, prodding his thumb against Bart’s rim lightly.

“P-please, I wanna come,” Bart finally begs, squirming in his binds, cock twitching painfully against his stomach. Tim clicks his tongue and looks up to Kon like he’s asking him if he should let him.

“Can’t really leave our toys all messy like that, can we?” Kon grins as he reaches up to start untying the ropes on Bart’s body. And yet he has a feeling he’s not at all going to be free just yet.

“Guess we have to wash you out now, to the shower?” Tim purrs and the shiver that runs up Bart’s spine has his back arching, toes curling and a filthy moan erupting in his chest. Tim meets Kon’s gaze and smirks up at him. Their night was far from over.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) to help me out :’)


End file.
